


The Odd Ones

by GriffinThing



Series: Reunited Verse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's dad is a grade A dick, Angst, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: Akashi an Furihata become tentative friends after the Winter Cup, then become lovers which leads to some... complications, down the road.Side fic to "Reunited," but can be read as a stand alone, although, there is a slight bit of context you might miss. Not a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the (probably not) long awaited sequel to "Reunited." it took me forever to write, but I have it all actually typed and will be posting either everyday, or every other day. Hope you enjoy!

The fact that they lost hadn’t affected him as much as he thought it would, and he wasn’t sure why. For some reason, though, there was something else plaguing his mind post-loss. Chocolate brown eyes, a quivering voice, he was completely ordinary, average, and yet…

And yet he couldn’t seem to get him out of his mind. He’d tried thinking of something else, but his mind always wandered back.

He decided to call the only person who could help him.

The phone rung in his ear as he waited for the other to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Tetsuya, I need your help.”

 

Akashi nervously tugged at his sleeve as he waited for the other to show up. He stopped himself from fussing with anything else. His heart was racing as he stood there, anticipation high. The redhead didn’t know why he was so anxious, it was inexplicable.

A flash of brown hair sent his heart racing as he saw the person connected to the head of hair.

“Furihata-kun!” He called out, grabbing the brunette’s attention, who squeaked in a very unmanly fashion, and blushed.

“Akashi-san,” he greeted awkwardly. “Kuroko-kun said you wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes,” the redhead replied, smiling softly, trying to get the other to relax a little. “I’m very… intrigued with you, after what happened at the Winter Cup, and would like to pursue an acquaintanceship.”

“Oh? Um… I was actually expecting something… worse, b-but, I guess… uh, um…” he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Thankfully, Akashi just laughed at his weirdness.

Akashi ends up with his new friend’s number and email in his phone.

For some reason, he can’t get the smile off his face for almost an entire week afterwards, which was unfortunate due to certain overly nosey uncrowned kings on his team.

“Sei-chaan~” Reo started in a teasing tone, “are you texting your  _ boyfriend _ ?”

He sighed at the accusation, and sent a message asking about his friend’s day.

“As I’ve told you before, Furihata-kun is not my boyfriend,” he replied, blank-faced. Before the second year could retort, the redhead’s phone chimed, he opened the message and smiled fondly.

_ My day was good. Fukuda accidentally pushed Kawahara into a huge puddle, and he had to wear his gym uniform all day because of it. I feel a little bad about laughing, but it was pretty funny. _

Akashi didn’t have any time to reply as Reo continued to tease him, and grabbed his phone.

The point guard sighed and changed into his school uniform; it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two chapter for this first post, because why not.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

What was happening to him? He didn’t understand anything at all, which was completely foreign. Why did everything he do remind him of him? Why was he stumbling over his words? Why did his heart feel like it was about to beat right out of his chest?

Alas, he had no logical explanation to any of these inquiries. His teammates, seemed to not have any either; but they did have some that were very illogical. He refused to acknowledge those. 

“Come on Sei-chan, just admit it,” Reo urged him.

Akashi sighed, turning an unamused stare on to his friend. “Your persistence is admirable, but the idea you seem to cling to is inane.”

“No it isn’t! You’re in love with Furi-chan, we all know this, but you won’t accept that!”

“You’re ridiculous,” he said calmly, walking away.

Reo followed after him angrily. “Come  _ on _ , Sei-chan, how long are you gonna go on denying it?”

“You’re delirious,” he said flatly.

She just sighed and stopped. She had fought this battle too many times and was tired. She was just going to have to wait until he realized it himself.

It was going to be a long day.

 

Akashi smiled as he went through his previous conversations with his friend, waiting for the other to reply.

“Who ya talking to?”

The redhead glanced at the tall girl who stood above him, his expression going flat.

“Furihata,” he replied blandly, before his phone buzzed, alerting him of a new message. His face lit up, seeing his friend’s name written on the bright screen.

“See? That,  _ right  _ there!” She cried indignantly. “Do you even notice what you’re doing?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” the other replied blandly, typing out a quick response, another small smile gracing his features.

“ _ That _ is what I’m talking about, that little smile when you’re talking to him, or thinking about him, or doing anything that involves him. It’s so cute, but you are so _ stupid _ not to realize it!” She exclaimed, pulling at her hair.

For the past while that Reo had been trying to make him believe her theory, she never mentioned this.

“I’m smiling?”

“Yes!” Maybe he was finally seeing her point.

Akashi looked pensive for a few moments, before looking back up to his friend.

“Do I like Furihata?”

“Finally,” she sighed, sitting down next to the point guard.

“But… what am I supposed to do about it?” He sounded and looked akin to a lost child, and Reo had to hold herself back from squealing and pinching his cheeks.

“Well, you  _ could _ tell him how you feel. See how it goes from there. Try not to be too forward about it, but don’t be subtle. That sounds a little confusing, but I mean, if you don’t tell him straight, or well, not so straight, he won’t get it, but don’t scare him away,” she explained.

“Okay, I understand,” he said, clapping his hands together. Reo laughed at his earnest expression, ruffling his hair gently, before he stood abruptly. “I’ll go call him right now.”

Reo blanched, and grabbed her captain by the back of the shirt.

“No, no, no, Sei-chan this is not something you do over the phone, you have to do this in person,” she explained, bringing him back down. “When’s the next time you can go to Tokyo?”

“Saturday.”

“Don’t we have practice on Saturday?” She asked, tilting her head.

“No, they have some kind of inspection on Saturday, the coach told me this morning,” Akashi replied.

“Okay then, so you go there on Saturday, confess, and see how it goes.”

 

Furihata sat nervously in the little cafe, shifting anxiously in his seat. Akashi had sounded weird and ominous on the phone, with an equally disturbing “we need to talk” spoken in that odd tone.

“Furihata,” the redhead greeted with a strained smile, setting the mousy brunette’s mind into overdrive. What if he hated him? What if he never wanted to see him again? What if he decided he wasn’t worth the other’s time? What if he found out about how he felt and was disgusted. What if he found out and wanted to kill him?

“S-so, Akashi-kun, what did you n-need to t-talk about?” He stuttered out nervously.

The person in question frowned at the name, but the other mistook it and began to panic.

“I wanted to… discuss something with you,” he answered, looking down, cheeks flushing a light pink. Furihata couldn’t help but notice how he looked really… cute. Then. he sat down across from him and sighed.

“The thing is… I recently realized that, um, I-I,” he stammered, turning red. “I realized that I… like you,” his voice slowly faded as he spoke the last few words. It took a moment for it to sink into the brunette’s mind, and when it did, his face filled with color.

“W-wait, what?” He exclaimed, jumping up and gaining the attention of most of the other patrons. The redhead pushed him back down to his seat and sighed, urging him to calm down.

“It’s exactly as I said, I like you.” The other opened his mouth in protest, so he continued. “Romantically,” he explained, still flushed. 

In the end, after acting like a fish out of water, the brunette shakily admitted, “I like Sei-kun too,” and the two began their tentative relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I always appreciate feedback, whether it be praise or constructive criticism, and if you find any typos, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it'll most likely be everyday that I update, because I have no self control, whatsoever.   
> Also, this is where chapters start getting longer, so... you have been warned.  
> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sex between two men (one of which is a pre-op trans man, so if that makes you uncomfortable, stop reading after the large break in text, and go to the next chapter.

It happened during a tranquil afternoon, while Furihata and Akashi had been calmly doing nothing in the redhead’s room. It began when quiet reading turned into an exchange of soft kisses, which lead to both abandoning their books in favor of giving their attention to the other. The brunette slid his hands into his boyfriend’s hair as the sweet kiss became deeper, pulling him closer. The kiss stayed soft, the two only exploring each other’s mouths, until the brunette’s fingers trailed down his partner’s sides and slid under his shirt.

Akashi suddenly pushed him away, seemingly terrified and the other just sat stunned, as tense silence enveloped the room.

“A-are you alright? I-I’m so-sorry,” he quickly apologized shakily.

“N-No, it’s, um,” the redhead stumbled over his words, appearing as though he was a spooked horse. “I just- wasn’t mentally prepared for… that.”

Furihata was still a little confused, as they had done that exact thing a few times before without this happening, but accepted the statement. He gently ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, giving a soft smile, trying to help him calm down. Once the redhead had calmed down, his partner breached the silence.

“Would you like to talk about what happened so that I don’t do it again?” He asked calmly. The other chewed nervously on his lip, and nodded, shifting so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down enough to explain.

“I- when I was born, I was not- as I am now. My legal name is Akashi… Kameko,” he explained, refusing to make eye contact.

“But, that’s-” the brunette began.

“I- I know, I’m… not- not normal. I was born a girl. Just before middle school, I went through my transition, even though my father did not exactly approve. My mother helped me choose my name, though, and she took me out to get clothes that helped me pass,” he rambled a little longer. “You really didn’t do anything wrong, you just- surprised me,” he admitted softly. Kouki took his hands in his own and smiled sweetly at him.

“Thank you for telling me this,” he said, before gently pressing a sweet kiss to his partner’s forehead.

 

 

Over the next couple months, Furihata made sure to approach anything past simple kissing with caution, always making sure his boyfriend was comfortable and not about to panic. It was sweet to the point of being infuriating.

Finally Akashi had had enough and, one night while his father was on a business trip, and the two were alone, making out in his room, he made his move. He straddled his boyfriend’s lap and deepened their kiss. As the other hesitated, he quickly pulled away and declared, “I  _ really  _ want you, right now, so you’d better not stop, okay?”

“A-Are you sure?” the brunette asked. In response, he received a fierce kiss. He moaned softly as the other’s tongue invaded his mouth, leaving him breathless. The redhead grabbed his partner’s hands and rested them on his hips before gripping tightly at the his brown locks. Kouki tentatively snuck his hands under the hem of Seijuurou’s shirt, resting his palms against the soft skin of his lower back. The redhead moaned softly as those hands wandered lower, boldly grabbing his ass, before trailing hot kisses and nips down his jawline and neck. Akashi began grinding down against the brunette, desperate for friction, letting out wanton whimpers as the other’s rock hard cock pushed against him.

“F-fuck,” the brunette cursed softly, thrusting into the delicious feeling of his partner, who couldn’t help the little cries he let out. Seijuurou took one of the hands that was gripping his ass and pulled to the throbbing heat between them, pushing down against the sturdy palm and letting out the cutest little sounds. Emboldened, Kouki unbuttoned his slacks and slipped his hand inside, feeling the heat radiating against his fingertips. The redhead cried out and slumped forward, gasping out little noises as his lover teased him. He did managed to compose himself enough to whisper into the brunette’s ear.

“If you don’t fuck me soon, I’ll do it myself.”

A switch seemed to be flipped in the cowardly brunette, as he flipped them over, pulling away from the other and pulling his pants off. He drew close to his center, before carefully removing his boxers. He locked eyes with his boyfriend as he slowly closed the gap between himself and the other’s arousal.

Seijuurou gasped quietly at the sensations coursing through him. He was unsure how the other was so talented, because he  _ knew  _ he was a virgin, but he was, and the redhead was drowning in pleasure. A finger slipped inside of him and he moaned loudly.

“K-Kouki, m-mo-ore,” he gasped desperately, to which the brunette obliged, slipping a second finger into his soft, wet heat. He worked his lover so that he was loose enough for a third finger, and slowly pulled back. The sight of his usually perfectly composed boyfriend so disheveled went straight to his dick.

“Sei, do you have condoms?” He asked softly, kissing at the other’s neck.

“T- top drawer, in the back, to the right,” he answered quietly, panting with anticipation.

After a short moment where the brunette searched through the drawer, he returned, a square foil in his hand. He fumbled in opening it, betraying his calm facade, which the two giggled at. Eventually he slid the thin rubber over his erect shaft and carefully lined himself up to Seijuurou’s entrance.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked softly, showing a great deal of restraint.

“Yes, I’m sure,” the redhead replied, opening himself as much as he could to his partner, who smiled gently at him and slowly began pushing in.

“Tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?”

“A-aah!” He cried out, biting into his lower lip. It burned, but the thought of stopping was worse than anything so he persevered. He grabbed the soft brown hair in front of him, bringing equally soft lips to his own, distracting him from the pain of being stretched. His breath grew shallow as every inch was pushed inside, letting out a huge breath as he finally felt the other bottom out.

“Are you alright?” The brunette asked, soothing his hair back and pressing sweet kisses to his face. 

Seijuurou nodded softly, before saying, “Just give me a moment to adjust.”

After a minute or two, the burn ebbed away, and the feeling of being full overwhelmed him slightly. He began grinding against the cock inside him, letting out little gasps, before Kouki finally got the hint and began to shallowly thrust in and out of him. During one particularly placed thrust, the redhead let out a high keen, eyes rolling back in his head.

“More,” he begged pitifully. “Please.”

Who was he to resist. So Kouki began thrusting faster, deeper, harder, whatever the redhead asked for, creating a moaning mess beneath him.

Everything built up, higher and higher, more, more,  _ more _ , until it finally,  _ finally _ , spilled out and Akashi let out a silent scream and came, shaking as Kouki fucked him through it, before coming moments later.

They laid in the afterglow for a few more moments, before Furihata raised himself up and took care of the used condom and cleaned them up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shorter chapters, but most of the following ones will be really long (for me, at least).
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy.

Furihata smiled at the redhead walking beside him, chatting away and wearing a rare smile. He had stopped listening a while ago, lost in the extremely adorable expression of his lover.

“Kouki?”

He was pulled out of his reverie by Seijuurou stopping, prompting him to reply. 

“Uh- I… sorry,” he apologized sheepishly. His partner chuckled at him, before his attention was drawn to something inside the store they had stopped out front of. He grabbed the brunette and pulled him inside the quaint coffee shop. “E-eh? Sei?”

He understood when he saw the striking blue hair of his friend sat at one of the tables inside.

“Kuroko-kun, what a coincidence,” Kouki said timidly, startling the small redhead sitting across from his teammate.

“Furihata-kun, I didn’t know you were friends with Akashi-kun,” the bluenette replied, seemingly deep in thought. “When did you two become close?”

“Ah, right after the Winter Cup… we’ve grown to be good friends since then,” he answered, flushing softly. The smallest of the four let out a little noise.

“So, who’s your friend?” Akashi asked, and the other redhead was shaking, obviously frightened.

“This is Hinata Shouyou, a childhood acquaintance,” Kuroko introduced, and his friend squeaked out a nervous greeting. Furihata noticed the intimidating aura his boyfriend was giving off and nudged him softly, trying to defuse the tension. At the confused look he received, he sighed, rolled his eyes and told him to calm down. The two then sat down, chatting calmly with their friend and new friend, passing the time in a pleasant atmosphere.

Soon enough, the odd pair had to leave, saying that they had to get going. As they paced down the sidewalk, Seijuurou took on a pensive expression.

“Do you,” he stopped, at a loss for words. “Do you think that they might be… dating?” Furihata choked out a laugh, which turned into a fit, while his boyfriend just stared at him. 

“There’s no way those two are dating,” he said when he’d finally gained enough composure to speak.

“Why is that?”

“Well, Kuroko-kun is dating Kagami, and I don’t think they’re gonna break up anytime soon.”

His lover gave him a funny look.

“I thought that was the case,” he sighed, “but I had hoped Kuroko would have enough sense not to become romantically involved with that, for lack of better term, idiot.” The brunette broke into another fit of giggles, which caused his boyfriend to flush. “What?”

“N-nothing, you’re just… too cute,” he replied, calming down, and casually intertwining their fingers. The redhead pouted, but let the comment slide.

The couple then began their walk to the brunette’s house, hands still together and slinging lightly between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control. Also, I lied a little, so Im gonna post another chapter as an apology.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Furihata rapped his knuckles nervously against the door to his boyfriend’s home, fidgeting constantly with anticipation. The door opened, revealing his extremely perfect lover.

“Hi, let me grab my coat then we can get going,” he said quickly, going back inside, but leaving the door open. The brunette could hear an argument from inside, but it was too muffled for him to understand. A moment later, the redhead reappeared, wearing a forced smile. Before he could even ask, Kouki was dragged off by his boyfriend.

As they paced down the pavement, Kouki took the other’s hand in his own.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Seijuurou stopped and stared at the brunette, before he started laughing. Or at least, that’s what it began as. He soon broke into sobs, but for some reason he was still smiling.

“S-Sei? What’s wrong, why are you crying?” the brunette worriedly wrapped his arms around his lover, who clutched to him like a life-line. “Are you okay? You’re acting a bit, out of character.”

“I’m fine, I’m just…” he paused and shifted so that he was staring deeply into the chocolate brown eyes of his partner. “I’m just constantly surprised by you. I’ve worked so hard on keeping up appearances and you can see right through me so easily,” he chuckled lightly, resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder. “You’re so amazing, Kouki,” he whispered softly into the other’s ear. Kouki flushed brilliantly at the statement, hiding himself in his boyfriend’s neck.

“You’re too cool for me, Sei,” he muttered.

 

For their date, they went to a nice restaurant, in which Kouki awkwardly sat, until his boyfriend finally got him to calm down. The food was exquisite and Furihata was only slightly overwhelmed by the atmosphere. Afterwards, they went to see a movie which the brunette had been very excited to see. The whole affair was very pleasant and but the two knew that the night was far from over.

Kouki walked his boyfriend home and, at the door, where they normally part ways, the redhead invited him to stay. They quietly walked to the redhead’s room, entering and locking the door before Seijuurou grabbed his boyfriend by the hair and kissed him. The brunette giggled against his lover’s mouth, kissing back and slowly maneuvering them to the large bed. He pushed the redhead down gently and climbed on top of him, hovering over him.

“How much are you comfortable with for tonight?” He asked softly. Akashi pulled him down and kissed him roughly, before pulling away again to answer.

“I want you to fuck me until I can hardly stand.”

The brunette swallowed audibly, extremely aroused by the sight of his lover and the order he had just been given. He nodded dumbly, before returning to his lover’s mouth.

They made quick work of discarding their clothes, leaving themselves in just their underwear, then continued their heated session, grinding against each other in an animalistic search of friction. Kouki slid his hands up to Seijuurou’s waist, a silent question, and the redhead nodded his assent, so he slid his hands to gently cup the other’s soft chest, playing with his cute nipples.

“A-aah,” he moaned out softly, arching into the touch. Furihata felt himself twitch at the sound, before grinding roughly against his partner’s crotch. Seijuurou let out a gasp and dug his nails into the brunette’s back. The last layer of cloth between them was discarded, and Kouki quickly got up to grab a condom from the bedside dresser, He returned and quickly slid the thin rubber over his length before returning to his boyfriend’s side. 

Their kiss returned, hotter and more intense, while Kouki slid his hand down to the redhead’s entrance, teasing gently with his fingertips before slowly pushing one finger in. Seijuurou moaned softly against him as his set an agonizingly slow pace. Eventually, he added a second and third finger, scissoring them and making his lover fall apart into a writhing, panting mess.

“P-please,” he begged pitifully, and who was Kouki to deny him. He pulled out his fingers and lined himself up to the redhead’s entrance, before slowly pressing into the tight heat. The redhead cried out at the intrusion, biting his lip at the feeling. His lover quickly occupied his mouth, as he continued to push in, inch by inch. Finally, he bottomed out, and Seijuurou whined for him to move; so he did. The brunette immediately set a brutal pace, hammering his lover hard into the mattress, his partner moaning incoherently all the while. The redhead’s eyes lost focus and drool escaped his mouth as he was fucked into mind-numbing oblivion. The headboard thumped against the wall rhythmically, and Seijuurou was lost in the pleasure he was receiving. It came to an end all too soon, white bursting behind his lids as he violently orgasmed, clenching down hard on his lover’s length. But it seemed the other wasn’t yet finished, as he kept going, fucking into his now slightly over stimulated lover, who let out weak noises, while shaking at the stimulus he was given. The brunette above him was letting out little grunts as he continued ramming into his lover, who was already starting to grow close to a second orgasm.

“K-Kou-ki,” he cried out, before losing any sense of coherency as he came a second time. It seemed that his partner had finally reached his end, too, coming weakly into the condom as he managed a few more thrusts, before finally collapsing down on top of the redhead. He rolled over so that he didn’t crush him.

The next morning starts pleasant, but quickly descends into chaos.

Kouki wakes to light filtering into the room and a pleasant weight against his chest. Seijuurou wakes up shortly after him, and the two lay in a comfortable silence for a short while before one of the servants comes in and tells them that Akashi’s father is waiting for the redhead for breakfast. The two then get dressed and make their way to the dining room, where Akashi’s father sits. The meal quickly turns into an argument between the two redheads, and Kouki is asked to leave. As the brunette walks to the door, he can hear the argument escalate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that next chapter, also, it's almost midnight, so... yeah.

Seijuurou groaned softly as he emptied the contents of his stomach for the third time that day.

“Seijuurou-sama,” one of the maids started, tapping lightly on the door. “Are you alright? Do you need any assistance?”

He breathed deeply as his stomach lurched. “Can you- please-” his stomach gave another lurch and he heaved into the toilet again. “Would you please phone the doctor?” The maid made a noise assent, and soft footsteps echoed in the hallway. The redhead let out a sigh and slumped against the wall next to him.

An hour later, the family doctor was with him, trying to figure out a diagnosis.

“You haven’t had any recent changes in diet?” He asked, glancing at the clipboard he’d brought with him.

“No.”

“Exposure to the flu?”

“No.”

“Well, this last one comes with a few more questions, and they get rather… personal, so bare with me, but I implore you to answer honestly.”

“Okay.”

“Are you sexually active?”

He knew where this was going.

“Yes.”

“Is your partner male?”

“Yes.”

“When you have sex, do you use protection?”

“Yes.”

“And you are the one being penetrated?”

“Yes.”

The redhead was extremely thankful that his father was not in the room.

“Well, what I’m going to do is have someone go and get some tests, unless, you have some?” Akashi shook his head. “That’s what I figured, so, I’ll send someone to get tests, and when they come back, you will take them. If they come out positive, then I will schedule you for a follow up appointment.”

Another half an hour, and one of the maids came in with a bright pink box. Seijuurou sighed and accepted the obnoxious item and went into the bathroom. He read and followed the instructions. He came out a several minutes later, grimly clutching the test in his fist.

“It’s positive,” he explains softly. The doctor gives the redhead a sympathetic smile, and begins explaining the different options he has.

 

Furihata paced anxiously in his room. He had received a strange message from his boyfriend only saying ‘we need to talk’ and that he’d be over there soon. He was terrified of what this could mean.

Before he could think of more scenarios, he heard the doorbell ring and rushed to answer the door. Akashi Seijuurou stood before, seeming extremely nervous.

“W- what did you need to talk about?” The brunette asked shakily.

“We- we should probably go inside for this, is your family home?”

“No, Mom and Dad are out to dinner, and Katsu is at his friend’s house,” he replied.

“Good, then we can just do this wherever, but you’ll probably want to sit down for this,” the redhead explained softly. Kouki’s heart was racing as they went further inside, into the living room, where he sat down on the sofa.

“So, what- what’s going on?”

“Well, I just found out about it in this past week but, I’m- we’re- I am… I’m pregnant…” his voice grew quiet.

“E-eh? Preg- oh, you’re… oh.”

“I… have been contemplating the different options I have and, I’ve decided to keep it. But- I…” he let out a quiet huff. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay with me, and the baby, if you don’t actually want to. I understand if you don’t wish to be a part in our child’s life.” The redhead’s head hung low in shame, expecting the worst, when he heard quiet hiccups. He glanced up and saw his partner crying. “Eh?”

“S- sorry, I’m just-” he laughed softly, rubbing at his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. “I’m just… really happy? I get that that isn’t a normal reaction but, I- I always wanted kids growing up, and when I realized I was gay, I was sad, because I wouldn’t be able to have my own kids. But- I still would have loved any children that I had, if I’d adopted, or something, but… and I pretty much knew I want to stay with you for as long as I can, and I want kids with you, and it’s a lot sooner than I expected, but I’m still really happy and-” he cut himself off abruptly, flushing deeply. “So-sorry,” he mumbled. He was taken by surprise as his lover jumped into his arms, clutching him tightly.

“Thank you,” he repeated the phrase over and over. “I just- don’t know what I would have done if you’d hated me, or said you never wanted to see me again.” The brunette wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, as they both cried and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, screw my plan, I'm just gonna post it all, because I have absolutely zero (none whatsoever) self control and I love this story.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Kouki asked softly, The redhead nodded, grabbing his partner’s hand tightly, taking in a deep breath and trying to calm his raging nerves. The brunette smiled sweetly at him, giving the hand he was holding a quick squeeze.

The door opened behind them and they separated, Akashi’s father soon coming into view.

“Good, Kameko, I have something that I wish to-” the man stopped himself at the sight before him, growing colder at the brunette before him. “I see we have a guest.”

“Hello, Father,” Seijuurou said coolly.

“I would kindly ask you to leave, as I have an important matter to discuss with my daughter.” Seijuurou flinched at the word ‘daughter,’ clenching his fists tightly.

“I apologize for the inconvenience,” Kouki apologized quietly, “but Sei-kun asked me to be here, because he has something he wishes to speak with you about.”

“And what is so important that  _ she _ couldn’t say to me, by herself?” The redhead in question pressed his lips flat and gathered his courage.

“Father, as I’ve told you before, I am not your daughter, and… the reason I have asked Kouki to be here, is because it directly involves him too,” he stated. “I’ve put this off long enough, to the point where you can’t make me do anything about it, but… I figured that you ought to know.” He took a deep breath and continued. “Kouki and I… are going to have a child.”

“You-” he stood abruptly, growing red from rage. “You stupid girl! Not  _ only _ do you  _ continue _ to cling to the wrong gender, you go and disgrace my name because you’re too much of a whore to not-” Before he could say anything worse, Seijuurou stood swiftly, trying to argue, but his father struck him roughly, and he crumbled. “You insolent child! I have raised you and given you a perfect childhood, but you do this to me! Do you even understand what this will do to me? What people will say about me? If you don’t get rid of this- this abomination- then you can leave, because I will-”

Kouki stood and interrupted the seething man. He trembled slightly against the sheer intimidation of the older man, but he stood his ground.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way about the situation, but there’s nothing you can say or do to change what we have both decided,” he explained calmly. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but that is no excuse to lay a hand on your child.”

“I have the right to discipline my disobedient child, especially when she has done something unforgivable.”

“You may think that, but what  _ he _ \- what  _ we _ \- have done, is not inexcusable. What you are doing, on the other hand, will only lead to unhappiness, and the loss of a child. I don’t know or care how it affects you or your reputation, I only care about the happiness and safety of Sei and our child,” he stated cravely. “If you can’t accept him and our decisions, then I will make sure he is safe… from you.”

Before the redhead’s father could get a word in edgewise, Seijuurou came to stand beside his partner and took his hand, squeezing tightly.

“If you don’t wish to support me, I will leave, and you won’t have to deal with me anymore.”

A tense silence filled the room as the mood worsened.

“You know where the door is.”

 

A few streets down, Seijuurou’s stone cold facade broke, and he sobbed while his lover held him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so a little warning to this chapter. It doesn't get super graphic, that I remember, but Sei does show a lot of body negativity so if that makes you uncomfortable, you can just skip this chapter, as all it is is self indulgent fluffy kinda smut.

Seijuurou glanced at his reflection, he was in his third trimester, and his pregnancy was obvious. He frowned softly, a twinge of emotion going through him, along with a thought that made him cringe and forced himself to look away. His gaze trailed to the doorway, where his boyfriend stood, watching him silently.

“Hello.” he greeted softly, while the brunette approached him. “What’s-” He was interrupted by his partner gently kissing him. When the brunette pulled away, the other looked at him curiously.

“What was that for?”

Kouki smiled softly at him and replied, “I’m not stupid, you know. I can see how you’re looking at yourself. I just want to make you feel better.” He trailed sweet kisses down the other’s jawline and neck, trying to transfer his affection to his lover. The redhead smiled at him, and pulled him away to kiss him again. They stayed in a gentle embrace, exchanging loving kisses in a comfortable atmosphere.

“What’s up?” Seijuurou asked as they pulled apart.

“Nothing,” the brunette replied, peppering a few extra kisses on his lover’s face. “Just wanted to kiss my wonderful boyfriend,” he demonstrated with more tender smooches. “Do you know how perfect you are?” His hands caressed the bulging stomach before him affectionately, stooping down to expose it and then giving it some love.

“What are you doing?” Seijuurou chuckled at his partner’s antics.

“Showing you how beautiful you are,” he answered, bringing his hands up to stroke his sides, along with the tender mouthing against his baby bump. The redhead smiled at him and pulled him away, rolling his eyes and leading his boyfriend to the bed, before he ssat him down and slowly stripped him of his clothes. The brunette knelt before him and grabbed his foot, pressing kisses against against the heel and up to the toe, giving each love before giving the same attention to the other foot. Gentle kisses rained down on his ankles, and up his calves, to his knees and trailing into his inner thigh. Kouki nibbled softly on the sensitive skin there, and Seijuurou let out a soft mewl, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful sight before him. His moans grew louder the closer his lover came to his center. But the brunette skipped over and gave more attention to his other thigh.

Fingers threaded through brown locks of hair and gripped softly as he continued. Once again, his lover moved past his arousal and brushed his lips against the faint stretch marks on his lovers stomach and moved higher, glancing up for permission, before giving attention to his small breasts. He laved gently at the dusky pink nipples, sucking one into his mouth, while bringing his hand to gently attend to the other. The fingers in his hair tightened their grip as the redhead whined softly.

“Please,” he begged softly, and his lover just grinned and complied, finally focusing on the pulsating heat growing between his legs. He lapped at his lower lips, before sucking at the small nub before him. Seijuurou gasped out suddenly, while Kouki pressed a finger against his entrance.

Through gentle ministrations, the redhead was brought to a climax that nearly made him cry with its intensity.

The rest of their night consisted of his lover paying him loving attention and making him feel extremely loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the longest chapter. It took the least amount of time to write though, which is really funny.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy and feel free to give feedback, as it is always welcome.

Seijuurou was sat quietly on the couch when he felt an odd sensation. He looked down at where the weird feeling was coming from then got up quickly and set his book down, before waddling as gracefully as he could to the kitchen, where his boyfriend and his mother were cooking lunch. The brunette glanced up as he heard the door open, and blanched.

“Sei!” He rushed over and fussed over him. “What are you doing up?”

“We need to go to the hospital,” he said, in a manner much too composed for his situation. “My water broke.”

The redhead stayed calm while Kouki freaked out. He ran to his room to get all the things they had had prepared for when the other inevitably went into labor, coming back to see his mother calmly putting away the stuff in the kitchen. Seijuurou just watched in amusement as his boyfriend fretted.

Soon enough, the three were in a car, on their way to the hospital. The trip was uneventful, and the got through the hospital to the room he would be waiting his labor out in without interruption. Laying on the bed provided while his boyfriend sat at his side was surprisingly calming. A nurse came in and checked on him every half an hour, seeing how far he was dilated, checking his vitals, and the works. She was a very nice nurse, and had correctly referred to him from the beginning, which he was extremely grateful for.

“How are you feeling?” Kouki asked the redhead softly, stroking his hair.

“Fine,” he replied, lethargically, smiling gently and grabbing his lover’s hand. The brunette grinned and brought that hand to his lips, kissing it all over, making the redhead giggle.

The nurse came back in and smiled at the both of them, before going to check his vitals. She then lifted the sheet.

“Well, it looks like you’re dilated about ten centimeters, and ready to go off to the delivery room,” she explained. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” Seijuurou answered honestly. “Excited.”

“That’s good,” she replied. “I’m gonna prepare the bed so we can move you, and then we’re gonna wheel you off to the delivery room so you can have your baby.”

It seemed to be only moments later that the redhead was uncharacteristically screeching at his lover, while the doctor was calmly ordering him to push. Kouki’s fingers were being crushed in his grip as pain sliced through him, and curses flew out of his mouth as he did what he was told. After an eternity or two had gone by, a small cry filled the air, and Seijuurou let out a sigh of relief and slowly drifted of.

When he came to, he saw his lover sat by his side, with their child cradled in his arms, a sight so beautiful, it brought tears to his eyes, and a gentle smile to his lips.

 

A shrill cry filled the air and Seijuurou groaned quietly. He glanced at his lover, sleeping soundly, and sighed softly, deciding to let the brunette get some more sleep and got up to check on his daughter. A glance at the clock told him it was 5:15 in the morning, and the redhead let out a defeated noise, knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep afterwards. With his daughter in his arms, he went into the living room, grabbing his baby bag on the way. He laid a blanket over the coffee table and grabbed a fresh diaper, before laying down his baby. He made quick work of the soiled diaper, then cleaned her little baby butt and other parts, before wrapping her in the clean diaper. Then he put her little outfit back on, brought her back into his arms, and disposed of the dirty diaper.

The redhead bounced his baby girl lightly, and she giggled cutely, making him smile. But she soon fell back into crying, and he sighed again, unbuttoning his shirt, before bringing his child to his breast, where she happily latched on and suckled vigorously. A small noise brought his attention to where his lover stood, watching the two in the doorway of their bedroom, a loving expression on his face.

The brunette approached the two, and grabbed the burping cloth, just in time, too, as Shizuka pulled away just after and began wailing. Seijuurou gratefully took the cloth, laying it over his shoulder, then bouncing his daughter and lightly patting her back to burp her. Kouki leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. It seemed their daughter was content, as she finally went back to sleep on the redhead’s shoulder. The brunette buttoned his lover’s shirt for him, before they shared another tender kiss.

The moment was broken by a knock on the door, and Seijuurou went to answer it, while his lover took the baby and sat quietly on the couch. The person standing in front of him made him lose his breath. His expression hardened and he felt the urge to slam the door, but his daughter was asleep and he didn’t want to wake her, so he resisted the temptation.

“What are you doing here?” He asked coldly, staring coldly into the eyes of his father. The man had stopped trying to contact him about a month ago, and he’d hoped that that was the end of it.

“I-” The man had the decency to look ashamed. “I heard that you had your baby, and I’d hoped-” he stopped himself and sighed, unable to continue saying whatever it was he was hoping would happen,

“I did, but I don’t see why that concerns you, after all you all but threw me onto the street when I told you she was being born,” Seijuurou said coolly, ready to shut the door in his father’s face, if the need arose.

“I know, I-” he hung his head. “I’m sorry, for how I treated you. I have no excuse. As soon as you left I regretted what I had done, but my pride got in the way of trying to make up for how I treated you.”

“Why now?”

“What?”

“What could possibly have happened that made you come now?”

“I- one of my business partners was talking about his son and his grandchildren and I- I felt envious of him, because… because he knew his grandchildren, and I knew that what I had done was wrong, and- and unforgivable but I- I just hoped that you could find it in your heart to forgive me, even if I don’t deserve it.”

The man weeped openly and his son was left shellshocked, for the only time he’d ever seen his father cry was on his mother’s deathbed. But he knew he couldn’t just forget all that he’d put up with, so he steeled himself to refuse the offer, but his father spoke again.

“I’m so sorry, for what I’ve put you through, Seijuurou.” 

That one word shook him to his very core, and tears silently poured from his eyes. His  _ name _ . Not the one his father insisted on calling him. His  _ actual  _ name.

The two embraced silently, sobbing in each other’s arms.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set on Shizuka's first day of kindergarten, and it's just a cute little domestic look into their lives later.

“Do you have your bento?”

“Nn.”

“And an umbrella, in case it rains?”

“Nn.”

“All your supplies?”

“Kaa-san, calm down, I have everything,” the timid girl replied. The redhead sighed, hugging his daughter.

“I know, but I worry. Now, are you  _ sure _ you don’t need me to go in with you?”

“Yes, don’t worry, I have Atsu-chan and Kazu-chan to keep me company,” she said firmly, before turning and seeing her closest friend approaching her. “Atsu-chan!” She cried out joyously, running to the other girl.

“Shizu-chan!” The small redhead replied in kind. The two met happily in the middle. The largest redhead in the group smiled at the two girls, who finally broke apart and headed to the elementary school in front of them.

“Say ‘hello’ to Kuroko-sensei for me!” He called out, sighing as the two disappeared from sight and turning to his husband, who had been watching the exchange with a silent glee. “Do you think she’ll be alright?”

Kouki laughed and hugged his partner.

“I never expected you to be such a doting mother,” the brunette replied, kissing him sweetly. Seijuurou just rolled his eyes at the other’s antics and rested his head on his shoulder.

“It’s not like I can help it,” he argued softly. “She’s my precious little princess.”

“I know,” his lover commented. “But she is capable of doing things on her own. She’s a smart girl.”

“She’s only five.”

“But she’s your daughter.”

“She’s  _ our _ daughter.”

Kouki smiled at his husband’s antics, kissing him again.

“Yeah, so she’ll do just fine.”

  
**~THE END~**


End file.
